


Футбол и белые носочки

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, every day life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih





	Футбол и белые носочки

Сью не могла оторвать глаз от заднего двора, вид на который открывался ей через большое окно. Через недавно помытое стекло девочка наблюдала за играющими мальчишками. Они пинали друг другу мяч, не особо следя за счётом. Каждый раз, когда мяч попадал в ворота, мальчишки просто кричали "ура", так как уже давно позабыли, чьи это ворота. Они просто "давали пять" забившему. Кстати, на воротах никто не стоял. Видимо, быть вратарёмов не очень интересно, поэтому они решили обойтись и без него. 

А Сью жадно наблюдала за их весельем. Она сейчас сидела на уроке мисс Тёрнер. Худощавая женщина с длинным носом и непослушными русыми волосами, которые постоянно выбивались из тугого хвоста, что-то монотонно говорила. Сью не пыталась вслушаться в речь учительницы, что-нибудь запомнить. Девочка была увлечена игрой мальчишек на заднем дворе. 

Она нетерпеливо качала ногами под столом, молясь о скором окончании урока. Но он начался лишь пять минут назад. Нескоро ещё Сью сможет, наконец, выбраться из душного класса. Девочке отчаянно хотелось на улицу. Её переполняла энергия, которая требовала освобождения. Хотелось двигаться: бегать, прыгать. Делать хоть что-нибудь! 

Но она обязана сидеть на этом уроке, слушать о шитье от мисс Тёрнер и всё это запоминать. Но Сью игнорировала все эти обязанности, наблюдая за мальчишками. 

Они бегали по лужам и грязи, не щадя ранее чистую и выглаженную школьную форму. Мальчишки бегали без обуви. Сью не знала, почему. Но ей тоже хотелось скинуть эти порядком надоевшие туфли на небольших каблучках. Она целый день проходила в них, и ноги немного побаливали от этой обуви. 

Вдруг учительница положила журнал на стол, из-за чего по классу прокатился звучный неприятный хлопок. Все ученицы подняли глаза и посмотрели на мисс Тёрнер. 

\- Девочки, меня вызвали к директору, поэтому я вынуждена удалиться. Пока меня не будет, вы выполните конспект по двадцать седьмому м двадцать восьмому параграфам. Обязательно выпишите отличия тканей и выучите их. На следующий урок я проведу проверочную работу. 

Мисс Тёрнер вышла из кабинета, закрыв дверь. Девочки старательно изображали из себя примерных тихих учениц, пока стуки каблуков в коридоре не стихли. Когда учительница удалилась на довольно большое расстояние, девочки развернулись друг к другу и загалдели. Всего одиннадцать человек, а шуму, как на базаре.

Сью тоже бы присоединилась к разговору, но сегодня ей не хотелось разговаривать. Больше всего хотелось двигаться, пошевелить косточками. В голову девочке закрылась рискованная, но заканчивая мысль: а может сбежать? Сбежать на задний двор, где мальчишки гоняют мяч? Сью сомневалась. Она знала, что за побег её оставят после уроков, вызовут родителей в школу, поставят двойку - самую позорную оценку для послушной и старательной девочки.

Сью ещё минуты две колебалась. Но потом решительно встала со стула и направилась к выходу, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. К счастью, все остальные были увлечены разговором, поэтому даже не заметили исчезновения одноклассницы.

Девочка вышла в коридор, тихо дошла до выхода на задний двор и побежала к футбольному полю. Мальчики не на секунду не прерывались. Они весело смеялись, когда падали, отбирали у кого-то мяч или просто бежали по полю. Сью почувствовала себя какой-то чужой. Она неловко мялась на месте, наблюдая за развлечением мальчиков, не решаясь вступить в игру.

Один из играющих, наконец, заметил Сью. Он улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Девочка сначала растерялась, но потом быстро закивала головой. Она поспешно сняла туфли и пиджак, чтобы было легче бегать, и присоединилась к мальчикам.

Ничего не получалось, но Сью продолжала рваться к мечу, получая при этом лёгкие удары локтями или чужими ногами. И вот, она перехватили мяч и побежала в сторону ближайших ворот. Вся рубашка была мокрой от пота. Из белой она превратилась в коричневую от грязи. Юбка вся в пыли. А белые носочки были похожи скорее на комки грязи, чем на симпатичные гольфики с кружевами, в которые так любила облачать свою дочь мать Сью. Длинные волосы расстрепались и настырно лезли в глаза.

Но, несмотря на всё это, девочка счастливо улыбалась. Она была рада, что прямо сейчас стремительно несётся к сетке, что её подбадривают громкие голоса, среди которых Сью безошибочно узнала своих одноклассниц. 

Когда до ворот оставалось всего-ничего, Сью замахнулась ногой и изо всех сил пнула мяч. 

Один волнительный вдох...

И мяч попал прямо в цель!

Радостные крики зрителей, куча-мала, устроенная остальными членами команды. Каждый считал своим долгом поздравить победительницу крепким объятием. Парни обнимали её, прыгающую от радости, задыхавшуюся, потную, грязную, но такую счастливую. 

Вдруг парни подхватили девушку на руки и подняли над толпой. Испугавшись, Сью схватилась за плечи парней, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

Ей вручили золотой кубок, который девушка подняла высоко над головой. Сегодня их школа победила в межшкольном футбольном чемпионате! 

Теперь надо подготавливаться к межгородскому! Но эти мысли можно оставить на потом. Сью вспомнить об этом позже, после того, как потанцует на школьном балу со всеми членами футбольной команды, которые остались без пары. Но девушка собирается и это исправить.


End file.
